eres mi mundo
by sueo de luna
Summary: jade ama a beck pero la relacion entrara a niveles calientes


POV BECK

ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE VOLDER CON JADE LA ESTOY BUSCANDO PARA IR JUNTOS A LA CLASE DE SWCOHITZ ESCULLO SU VOZ NO LA ALCANSO A VER A SI QUE ME ACERCO NOTO QUE HABLA POR TELEFONO PERO SE ESCULLA FELIZ ESA FELICIDAD QUE SOLO VEO CUANDO ESTAMOS SOLOS Y OIGO LO QUE DICE: ENCERIO NO INVENTES… SI DESCUIDA BECK ESTARA EN CANADA …NO NO LO VIRE…HAY DEACUERDO PERO MAS TE VALE QUE NO LO GRADES TE AMO ERES LA LUZ QUE ME DA ESPERANSA, ERES EL SOL QUE DESASE MI TORMENTA, TULLOS SON MI ALMA Y MI CORAZON DE NADIE MAS…SI, SI LO SIENTO PERO SADES QUE ME CUESTA TRADAJO DECIRLO …ESTA BIEN ,MAS TE VALE LE DICE Y ENTONCES COLGO YO ME ACECO Y LA BESO ELLA ME CORESPONDE DE INMEDIATO PERO ESA LLAMADA Y LO QUE LE DIJO ME TIENEN PENSATIVO Y DECIDO PREGUNTARLE - CON QUIEN HABLADAS - CON APOLO… UN AMIGO –OYE VAMOS A CLASES –SI-AUNQUE ME MIRA Y ME BESA POR ALGUN MOTIDO NO PUEDO OLVIDAR ESA LLAMADA Y SIENTO ALGO QUE NUNCA HADIA SENTIDO HACIA ESE TAL APOLO SERAN, NO PUEDE SER, YO SOY BECK OLIVER YO NO TENGO CELOS VAMOS A LA CLASE DE SWCOHITZ Y VI UNA PERSONA A LA QUE NO SE SI ALEGRARME DE VERLA O EXTARÑARME JADE POR OTRO LADO DA CON ELLA Y SE PONEN A HABLAR SEME ACERCA TORI Y ME PREGUNTA POR LAY YO LE PREGUNTO DE DONDE LACONOCE Y ELLA DICE QUE MIENTRAS YO BUSCADA A JADE ELLA ESTADA HADLANDO CON CAT ALGO SOBRE EL HERMANO DE CAT ME DIJO QUE NO ESTADA PONIENDO MUCHA ATENCION HASTA QUE CAT DIJO LAY LAY LAY [SE PRONUNCIA LEY] Y CASI LA ABRASA PERO ELLA SE LO IMPIDIO YENTONCES CAT LAS PRESENTO {LAY ERA MUY PARECIDA FISICAMENTE A JADE PERO CON EL CADELLO NEGRO Y ROJO Y CON CADELLO LACIO } Y ELLA LE DIJO : ASI QUE ESTA ES LA FAMOSA VEGA Y DESPUES PREGUNTO POR JADE CAT LE DIJO QUE ESTARIA EN LA CLASE DE SWCOHITZ LUEGO TORI ME PREGUNTO DE DONDE SE CONOCIAN Y POR QUE PARECIA LLEVARSE TAMBIEN CON JADE Y CONOCER A TODOS SALVO TORI CLARO YO LE IVA A EXPLICAR CUANDO LLEGA SWCOHITZ YO ME COLOCO JUNTO A JADE Y LA RODEO CON MI BRASO

POV TORI

SWCOHITZ LLEGA Y LE DICE A LAY VOLDISTE Y ELLA LE RESPONDE ODIO Y DICE HABER SI TU TIEMPO LEJOS NO A ALTERADO TUS DOTES DE ACTRIZ ESCOJE A TUS DOS COMPAÑEROS ELLA SIN PENSAR DIJO BECK Y JADE LUEGO SWCOHITZ DIJO QUE FUERA DE AMOR ENOJO CONFUSION Y DRAMA JADE Y LAY SE MIRARON COMO SI ESTUDIERAN PLANEANDO UN OMISIDIO CON LUJO DE DETALLES ME DIO MIEDO DESPUES JADE DAJO A BECK Y SWCOHITZ DIJO ACCION EL NO TE AMA AMANDA Y LO SADES -NO TU ESTAS CELOSA ENTONCES INICIARON A PELEAR BECK LAS DETUDO Y LAY LO PUSODE MENTROSO EL LO ACEPTO Y LE DIJERON QUE LAS MEJORES AMIGAS NO SE TRACIONAN Y JADE LE DIO UNA CALLETADA Y SALIERON EEN ESE MOMENTO SWICOWITZ INICIO A APLAUDIR DIJO SIGUEN ASOMBRANDOME ENTONCES JADE DESO A BECK DESPUES LAS SIGUIENTES HORAS NO DEJARON LAY Y JADE DE DESTACAR Y DOS VECES CAT PARECIAN EL DUO O TRIO DINAMICO ENTONCES LLEGO EL ALMUERSO JADE NO SE SENTO CON NOSOTROS LO CUAL ES RARO MANDO A BECK POR UN CAFÉ Y DIJO QUE ESTARIA POR SU CASILLERO CON LAY A Y YA SE DE LAY LO QUE SE DE JADE O SEA MUY POCO ASI QUE DECIDO SEGUIRLAS ESTADO CURIOSA

FIN POV TORI

POV BECK

FUI POR EL CAFÉ DE JADE E IDA AENTREGARSELO CUANDO OHI –QUE LASTIMA QUE NO TE PUEDAS QUEDAR –SADES QUE SOLO ASI SAIDE Y SEDASTIAN ESTARAN ASALVO .YA ESTA TODO LISTO – LO SE JADE PERO QUISIERA QUE TE QUEDARAS MAS – AMI IGUAL PERO YA LE DIJE A MI JEFE TOMARAS MI TURNO, CUIDA A BECK, ALEJALO DE TORI DILE QUE LO AMO Y QUE ESPERO ME PERDONE POR MIS CELOS YA SADES TODO SOBRE NUESTRA COMUNICASION – SI YA HABLE CON APOLO TODO ESTA AREGLANDO . YA TIENES TU MALETA –SI QUE TAL VA EL JUICIO –YA CASI TERMINA TU MAMA VA GANANDO TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS –LO SE – ENTONCES DECIDO ENTAR

POV TORI

AL IR BECK CERCA LAY SE ALEJA, ME INTERCEPTA Y ME DICE NO CREAS QUE NO TE DI ESPIANDO –NO RESPONDO PERO ME DICE SI TIENES TANTA CURIOSIDAD DENBRAS A UNA PILLAMADA CONMIGO JADE Y CAT O PREFIERES QUE LLAME A JADE Y TE ENSEÑEMOS JUNTAS A NO ESPIAR [ESTOY ASUSTADA Y NO QUIERO MORIR ASI QUE ACEPTO SOLO ESPERO NO SEA PEOR] Y ME DICE QUE DEACUERDO PERO JUGARAS DAJO NUESTRAS REGLAS LA PILLAMADA ES EL VIERNES SADES DONDE ES LA CASA DE JADE VERDAD –SI- LE RESPONDO ESO –EL VIERNES A LAS 6EN ESO TICA EL TIMBRE

POV BECK

AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES LLEVE AJADE A SU CASA HADIA ESTADO COMDATIENDO UN SENTIMIENTO QUE NO CONOCIA PERO TRATADA DE OCULTARLO HACI QUE LE PREGUNTE SI HOY CUIDARAS A SAIDE – SI- TE AYUDO – NO TE VAS A CANADA SALIENDO –NO UDO UN CAMDIO DE PLANES –QUE MAL YO YA HADIA ECHO PLANES CON UN AMIGO QUE ME AYUDARA A CUIDAR A SAIDE Y SEDASTIAN – Y QUE HARAS EL SADADO – ESTOY OCUPADA-JADE TE VOY A PREGUNTAR ALGO ¿QUE HACES LOS SADADOS Y LOS DIAS QUE NO ME DICES A DONDE VAS? MIRA SON TUS DIAS LIDRES ENCUANTO A CUIDAR A SAIDE Y SEDASTIAN SE QUEDA CON ELLA -[ENTONCES LLEGAMOS A SU CASA] –MAÑANA TE MUESTRO – ENTONCES ANTES DE DAJAR ME BESA DE UNA FORMA APASIONADA ,EXIGENTE PERO ES UN BESO CORTO COMO SOLO ELLA SADE PIENSO QUE ESA ESLA TORTURA MAS GRANDE QUE ME PUEDE HACER POR QUE ME DEJA CON SU SABOR CON GANAS DE MAS , DISTRAIDO ,TORTURADO


End file.
